lacordadorofandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Rene Nightray
Welcome Hi, welcome to La Corda D'oro Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Caption14843520090303093724.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Xion777 (Talk) 04:46, December 31, 2010 Hello Rene :) Hi there. I didnt notice your edit till a while ago. =)) Anyway, congrats on your first violin! I hope you'll do good with it. I loike Arabesque too! I used to play it years ago and it still hasnt faded from memory :D I hope you can help me a lot here... Vivi~Xion 09:24, December 31, 2010 (UTC) :D Thank youuuu Okay....Really loads of thanks. =)) Please do help. I see you've started uploading pics, so I'll try to organize that. Also, my main focuses are the Music Dictioinary and Episodes and Chapters Lists... if you're musically inclined (seeing that you are), please do contribute. And if it's okay,, since you like uploading pictures, would you mind uploading mine? I've got about a hundred not yet uploaded pics because I'm too busy to =)) If it's okay, would you like me to send them to you so you can upload them for me??? =)) It's fne if you dont want. ::::)))))))) Vivi~Xion 10:32, January 1, 2011 (UTC) P.S. Use your sig when leavng a message =)) Yello. ;))) Hey there~! Wow, you watch Kuroshitsuji too? ~Ronald Knoxx :">~ Anyway, yeah. the sig like that coz it's easier for me to reply or see who posted the message :)) Hmm.. how do I send it. E-mail? That is if you trust me :D Well, I can't think of any other way to make use of the unused pics here =))) Thanks for your katrillion added edits >:D< ILY for that :]] Vivi~Xion 06:41, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Hihi =) (PICTURES) Cool. So thanks. I'll send them maybe ten at a time ;) my email is gianna.coladrop@gmail.com. but if I'm out for a long time in the wiki, you can contact me IM giafrancescanna@hotmail.com . =]] I'll start sending the maybe by later or tomorrow Vivi~Xion 07:20, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Hey, have you recieved them yet? Vivi~Xion 12:29, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Hihi ♥ Sorry, bout that X)) Try removing that in the front page. :)) I'm pretty busy too, since my midterms, semestrals and entrane exams are clashing. X(( Btw, have you uploaded them yet? Your articles and edits are really nice, but once we've got a ton of info complete, we might start remodelling and categorizing and stuff. So, I'm also trying my best t o make time for wiki, but when the time comes, I might suddenly leave. X(( Anyway, just an estimate, do you think you'll leave before May? I'm planning to leave instructions and guidelines to this wiki just in case I cant get on more often =))) P.S. If it's not much trouble, what country are you in XP I was actully interested cause I can't think of much countries starting 2nd sem aside from Philippines and some other countries...soo :)) Yuppie Well, I guess I'm pretty busy. Seeing that I have to focus more on my studies. I often go online here, but as I said, I dont edit much. Anyway, I'm working on the guidelines and I'll post it up soon. I trust you're going to uphold the rules while I'm gone. I'm very particular about appearance and the character pictures, templates and stuff, but that goes after all the info =)) I'm not permanently leaving, just spend less time editing. I'm not really hasty about the pics XD so chill. By the way, I'm Filipino, but I dont live in Philippines now. I'm somewhere in the Middle East, UAE, Abu Dhabi. :)) I'll add you on fb, but I already deleted my twitter sooo. :]] By the way, when's your birthday? Is it within the next few months? Oh, the 19..........number thingy was my IP address, I forgot to log on that time soo..never mind that. Vivi~Xion ♥ =))) That'd be 'Gianna Ramirez'... Anyway, I was planning on giving you a 'gift' if your birthday was n the next three months but...oh well, I might as well give it to you now =))))) Yes, my gift is adminship. Make use of your admin rights very well, okay? :) I trust you'll manage this wiki fine while I'm busy at times. Also, I'd like it if you help me recruit more editors. At least three more will do: -One who already played the game AND/ OR read all the chapters or has the manga volumes -One who is good and persevering in Categorizing pages (in the future) and grammar checking an stuff -and finally, someone who can spend a lot of time making articles, since both of us are often busy, ne? Of course, you can do anything, but I'd like you to monitor vandals, false information and stuff like that. Also, I'll be setting up the Policy Manual and complete the guides soon, so I hope you can bear with em for a while. If the responsibility for admin is too much for you, just tell me :D ♥ It's fineeee It's fine fine. I trust you well enough. I've stayed in this wiki since May and havent found any editors thats willing to stay, thats why I'm sooo lazy. I've been waiting to find someone decent, active and responsible, and I think you're fine and well. I can't be honest that I'll help you as much as you do for me. Though, I will try my best. I'm still stuck in my studies and I havent started the Manual yet. I'm starting high school next year, but it's not the exams thats pressuring me but rather my current grades, which can be a key to let me skip a grade or two. ;) So, I trust you go on with the editing, and after that, I'll devote my time here. I'm homeschooled, so weekends are mostly parties, workshops, and all chores, that's why I havent much time to work here. Anyways, good luck. Vivi~Xion Yea yea. Whatever you want =) Yea. Absolutely. You can change that. That was someone else's idea, but if you wanna change it, it's fine. I think you have the power and rights to do so (i think it comes with the admin rights -.-).....So you're free to change it. :) Feel free to ask me anything. Oh. And also, I dont think the manual stuff i'm working on is going well, so basically, since we're only the few editors here, i dont think we need to put up rules, yet. :) Vivi~Xion 07:06, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Boohoo :( Hey there. I see you're doing well this wiki =D That's great. Also I've got some baddie news for you: 'I`m not allowed to go to this site anymore ' Well, actually, I can not spend much time, because all of my internet movements are being tracked again by my parents and they blocked facebook, emails and stuff. So, since you're my admin now, I guess it's fine. But I still have loads of projects and stuff. If you'd like, or rather if it's okay with you, I'll give you a list of how I like or how I wish the pages appear? I'll draw or draft them in a piece of paper then I'll scan it, send it to you, so you can work on it. If that is okay. :D Also, I think it's a good thing for you to browse other wikis and take note of their styles and formats ;) And wow. You've actually managed 95 edits in like, 1 month. I'm like WTF. :X You're great, unlike me who's lazy. So, I'll sneak in my friend's computers so I can send them to you soon. THANK YOU SO MUCH >:D< Vivi~Xion 08:57, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Hello :D Hello Rene!!! :P Yup. I already sent the pictures in gmail :S Did you check it yet? Oh yea... I'm not sure, usually there's not much about coding and stuff manuals in wikia :( Well, you can find help around the community. We can discus the layout and stuff, actually, you should try to draw them up or write what you're planning, and I can try to help you with the codes and basic typing stuff :D My sister said that there wa sno help about what you're asking for :( sorry bout that, Here's some sample wikis I was trying to fuse together: http://ffxiv.wikia.com/ http://tsubasa.wikia.com/ and if you like others, I can consider it. =)) Anyway, for a good start, you should browse Fushigi Yuugi Wiki. It's my sister's actually, and she did a pretty good job in 2 months, she managed it all by herself made it a hundred articles and such. I'll contact you again in good time. Oh yeah, you should browse this wiki on Mozilla, just in case you're not. It's a different look ;)) Vivi~Xion Yea yea. Yah. It's fine to take articles and stuff, I'll just edit it and stuff. Ain't her wiki cool? =)) Actually, she's younger than me :))))) `can't believe it, ne? :> Vivi~Xion 16:11, February 6, 2011 (UTC) I'm not mad :D Heyy.. why do you talk as if i'm gonna eat you?? :)) haha well, that's okay. i wont strip you off your admin title but you can forget about the responsibility. even i am not active anymore because of certain things.lol. so it's really okay if you dont go on here much, even i'm very busy that I rarely have time to go here. so dont sweat it and have fun :D i am XION, nobody's fool 10:37, April 17, 2011 (UTC)